A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
Compression of video for wireless display at high resolutions (e.g. 3840×2160 at 60 frames per second) often requires a powerful encoder. However, low power system-on-chips (SoCs) may have a limited clock speed (e.g., in order to reduce power consumption).